


Kismesis

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gay Love, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, Kismesis, M/M, RageHappy, Raychael - Freeform, Rough Sex, bottom!Michael, top!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kismesis-term used to describe deep, deep hatred for someone. This is the person that you could, and will likely, hate for all your life, no matter what they do. This, however, is a romantic hate, usually involving many hate-snogs and other violent, but romantic, acts such as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismesis

"He fucking disgusts me." Michael snarled to himself, stomping around his bathroom. His face was red, hands balled into fists, and teeth gritting together. "Fucking piece of shit. I wanna fucking beat the shit out of him."  
  
"You fucking talking about me in there, little bitch? Come out here and fucking say it to my face!" The yell was slightly muffled through the wall, but had Michael's blood boiling even hotter than before. He flung the door open, uncaring when it slammed and nearly flew back to hit him, and glared at the smaller man before him.  
  
"You got something to say, Ray?" Michael hissed, glaring, and the younger man met him with a hateful smirk.  
  
"Yeah, you're a little pussy." He growled back and Michael reared back his hand, smacking Ray firmly against the face. The dark haired man stumbled, his glasses becoming askew, and he took a moment to get back into his stance and fix them before returning the slap as hard as he could.   
  
"You're so fucking gross. Your gross fucking gorgeous face. I just want to beat you into nothing." Michael grabbed Ray by his dark, wavy locks, yanking back his head to bare his neck. He kissed at the exposed skin, biting into it with complete disregard for the other. Ray's hands slid up Michael's shirt before scratching down the older man's back, leaving angry red marks in his path.  
  
"I hate how hideously beautiful you are." Ray muttered breathlessly, biting back a whine when Michael's teeth sunk into his shoulder, his hips jerking forward involuntarily. "You make me sick!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up. You're perfect fucking voice makes me want to rip your throat out." Michael gripped Ray's arms roughly, making sure to leave fingerprint bruises as he shoved the small man against the wall, relishing in the breath of air that escaped him. "Did that hurt? Good."  
  
Ray balled up his hand, delivering a solid punch to Michael's chest, laughing when he clutched it in pain. "Alluring asshole. You make me want to stab you." Ray managed to snark before Michael was on him, kissing him so roughly their teeth clacked. Ray moaned, his tongue flicking out against Michael's wildly.  
  
"Undress. Now. I want to see every inch of that disgusting fucking body." Ray was quick to oblige, yanking off his shirt to reveal small bruises littering his arms and chest, marks running down his back leaving pink marks. Michael wasn't any better, Ray noticed with a satisfied smirk, his injuries seeming much worse against his pale skin.   
  
Michael was impatient, standing there naked, as Ray was purposefully slow removing his bottoms. "Fuck you!" He finally yelled, pushing the younger man to the ground and shaking the rest of his clothes off, tossing them away carelessly. "Now get the fuck up." He sneered, holding out a hand to help jerk him up.   
  
"Don't get romantic on me now, you fucking piece of shit." Ray grinned, shaking off Michael's hand and pressing him against the wall, taking the opportunity to leave another mark on his already-bruised shoulder, sucking at the creamy skin greedily.  
  
"Don't make me sick." Michael shoved Ray away from him before rushing forward to pull him close once again, grinding their hardened lengths together. He gasped, clumsily leading them towards the bedroom until they'd both fallen onto the bed, Ray on top and wasting no time in rutting against Michael. The older man scratched viciously at Ray's back like a rabid cat, whining curses.  
  
"Pathetic... Beautiful... Fucker!" Ray gritted, eyes shut tight in pleasure, and he hurried to grab the lube from their nearby dresser, removing the cap with his teeth as Michael's nails dug deeper, drawing the first beads of blood.  
  
"Fuck me before I change my fucking mind." Michael half-whined, half-growled, and Ray laughed at him in a bitter sort of way.  
  
"We both know you won't change you're mind, you piece of shit." He snapped his hips forward again and Michael grunted his affirmation. Ray squirted the lube into his waiting hand, lathering up his finger and pressing one to Michael's hole. He smirked when Michael hissed at the cold. "Not warm enough? Good. You're fucking lucky you merit enough to me for me to even use lube on you, my perfect little slut."  
  
"Shut the fuck up and put that mouth to better us-AH!" He yelped as Ray slipped in two fingers, moving them in and out at a pace that stung Michael's ass in an oh-so-delicious way. "You fucking asshole." He gritted, eyes watering, and Ray scissored his fingers in reply.  
  
"You fucking love it."  
  
"I fucking HATE you!" Michael rocked his hips into Ray's hand, pushing the digits in deeper and fighting back moans. His hard cock twitched against his stomach, leaking precum, and he kneaded his fingers into Ray's shoulder blades to keep from cumming right there. "Fuck me!" He demanded, voice hoarse, and was both relieved and unhappy when he felt Ray's fingers leave him.  
  
"Only because you're fucking beautiful when you're so pathetic." Ray snapped, lining himself up before pushing in ever-so-slowly. He connected their swollen lips once again as he bottomed out, nipping at Michael's tongue.  
  
Ray was quick to pick up a brutal pace, folding Michael slightly as he lifted the older man's legs to rest on his shoulders, pounding into his prostate shamelessly. Michael didn't relent, though, working to meet each thrust like a personal challenge, cursing loudly. They were aiming to destroy one another with their passion, teeth scraping skin and lips alike, hands yanking on fistfuls of hair as hard as they possibly could, marking the other to unmistakably be theirs. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the air, muffled only by their moans, and Ray's fingers squeezed Michael's cock, coaxing the orgasm from him.  
  
"Cum, you perfect fucking shit." Ray demanded between groans and Michael did, arching his back as he spilled over Ray's hand, painting his own chest with his hot seed.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Michael cursed over and over, muttering it still into Ray's mouth when the younger man kissed him, not halting as he continued to ram into him.   
  
Ray gripped Michael's thighs with a painfully tight hold, filling him with each thrust in, leaving him with an angry empty feeling for the brief moments when he pulled out.  
  
"Faster! Harder! Don't tell me that's all you fucking got!" Michael antagonized him and a growl left Ray's throat.  
  
"Flip the fuck over!" He ordered, not waiting as he slid out and yanked on Michael's arm. "Hands and knees. Now!" When he was satisfied with the older man's position he re-entered, pushing himself harder as he held onto Michael's shoulders, smacking the auburn-haired man back into each thrust and making him practically scream his love for it. "You want hard, you fucking slut? I'll give you hard!" Ray rested his sweat-soaked forehead on Michael's lower back, pressing their bodies together and humping him, hardly pulling out before shoving back in, impossibly deep (or at least it felt that way to Michael). "Fuckin' made you cum already, sexy, hideous fucking fuck." Ray cursed, panting hard with each syllable. "Fuck!" He choked once more before he was cumming as well, pulsing into Michael as his thrusts slowed. He held himself there for a moment before slipping out, hissing at the discomfort.  
  
"Look at your beautiful hole, filled with my cum." Ray admired the still-stretched area, leaking his seed. "Disgusting." His hands gripped Michael's cheeks and grinned at the older man's surprised gasp. "We need to clean you up. I'm not sleeping with a nasty mess like you." The first flick of his tongue was small as he took in the taste of himself and something unmistakably, incredibly sweetly, Michael. At the auburn-haired man's impatient grunt he slipped his tongue into the wet heat, swirling it around to tease his over-stimulated walls. Michael was shaking, arms straining to keep him up, and it made Ray wish he could fuck him again; he might've, if he wasn't so damn exhausted. So he settled on fucking him with his tongue, teeth nipping at Michael's asshole. He placed a flat-tongued lick over the sensitive area and Michael finally gave in, falling forward onto the bed with his face in the pillow, hardly muffling his pitiful moans.   
  
Ray bit his lip before stretching Michael's cheeks further, allowing for deeper access. He kissed and sucked on the older man's entrance, fueled by the sinful sounds elicited from his partner. He slid a finger in, hooking it lazily to stimulate Michael's prostate, and the curly-haired man jerked forward almost violently. "Don't be such a fucking pussy." Ray warned, reaching between Michael's legs to take his hardening cock in his hands, stroking it with practiced and rough motions. Michael thrust into his hand, whining as his body rebelled against his fatigued mind, but Ray was gleeful with the new punishment. He flipped Michael over to face him once again, pressing wet kisses to his chest as his hand twisted over the older man's cock, pumping it easily.   
  
His tongue left a wet trail downwards as his lips took in the coarse texture of Michael's happy trail, touching everywhere but the member begging for his attention. "Ray!" Michael demanded, yanking on the younger man's hair with both hands, shoving his face onto his cock.  
  
"Play nice, bitch." Ray snapped, but he suckled on the head of Michael's erection, slowly taking more in. He bobbed his head up and down lazily, flitting his tongue over the sensitive underside and reducing Michael to incoherent whimpers with each swallow of his cock; it wasn't long before he was cumming again, this time down Ray's throat, and the dark-haired boy noted the stark yet indescribable difference in their taste. He squeezed Michael's ass, grinning at the older man's annoyed yelp.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me." Michael growled as he took Ray into his arms, squeezing him to his chest in a sluggish way.  
  
"Why do I even love you?" Ray cooed sweetly as he pressed his thumb against a particularly raw spot on Michael's neck, enjoying the little jolt of pain Michael couldn't hold back.  
  
"Figures my soul mate would be a perfect, disgusting, beautiful piece of shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you love this? Did you hate this? Are you utterly indifferent to it? Possibly horrified? Leave a comment! I read and respond to them all, and they honestly keep me writing. Seeing a little comment when I wake up or come home makes my day immensely better!!!


End file.
